


A Communion, Not So Holy

by DemonLollipop



Series: Ask Me Why I Did It [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dom!Inquisitor, Dom/sub, Everyone is Poly Because Reasons, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Hints of Cullrian, M/M, Multi, sub!cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Kinktober Day 1, Prompt: DeepthroatAfter a bad day, Rowan's lovers decide she could use some play time and Cullen still needs his lessons on how to please a man.In connection to Home Is Where The Heart Is but can be read separately.





	A Communion, Not So Holy

Rowan had been having an interesting day.

 

First, it had been waking up alone for the first time in nearly two months, opening her eyes to find her bed devoid of any of her soulmates. Only her nugs and mabari had been in the room with her, Vanyel and Stefan sleeping next to the fire and Alberich taking up the foot of her bed, his large grey and black body sprawled out. 

 

After turning on the room warming charms and bathing, she had gone to her wardrobe to get dressed, only to find that the only thing in it was her black Judgement clothes. A thorough search of her rooms did nothing, as all of her clothes had mysteriously disappeared, only her undergarments and breast bands being where they were supposed to.

 

And when she had finally gotten downstairs after having to take five minutes to untangle the ropes for her ‘elevator’, she found herself surrounded by nobles vying for her attention.

 

Finally, after Judging several servants to be innocent and one  _ actual _ troublemaker to community service, Rowan made her way back to her Tower with a gritted order not to be disturbed. The only one to speak to her as she left the main hall was Cole, who pressed a kiss to her cheek and said cryptically that “presents are not present until they are given”, which confused Rowan even more.

 

So, when she opened her door to the tower and found a trail of rose petals leading to a naked, kneeling, and collared Cullen and a dressed-down Heimarr, she was  _ ecstatic _ .

 

“Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise,” She said, looking over her two boys. Cullen twitched but didn't raise his head as she came closer and kissed Heimarr where he was sitting on her bed. 

 

“Cole told us you were having an unpleasant day,” He said, breaking their kiss. “I thought you might appreciate some play-time and Cullen had an idea”

 

“You were correct darling. Thank you” She smiled and turned to where Cullen knelt silently. “Did you set this up, honey?”

 

“Yes Miss” He answered, keeping his eyes down like a good boy. “You had mentioned lessons and I thought now might be a good time for me to learn how to please Sir”

 

Rowan grinned as she remembered the conversation in question. Between the three of them, Cullen was still unsure of how to please Heimarr and it showed when the two of them were alone. Rowan had mentioned teaching the older man how to do so, but it had only been in passing. Nonetheless, she was thrilled to know Cullen had taken it to heart.

 

“Such a good boy, aren't you? Remembering such a thing” She ran a hand through his hair and Cullen shivered as she made a fist and pulled his head up to look at her. “Are you sure Cullen? I can be a harsh taskmaster”

 

“Please Miss” He looked up finally, meeting her eyes. “I want to please you and Sir. I want to learn”

 

Rowan and Heimarr exchanged a look and the Avvar nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright, Cullen. Your lessons begin now.” She pulled Cullen up by his hair until he stood, cock twitching as he followed her lead. “Finish stripping Heimarr, and then kneel between his legs.” She ordered.

 

“May I kiss him, Miss?” Cullen asked, gold eyes focused on the other man.

 

“You may” Rowan went to her desk chair and sat, watching.

 

The moment Cullen was in range, Heimarr pulled him closer by the shorter man's hips. They began to kiss slowly as Cullen undid the laces to Heimarrs vest and stripped him of it. They broke away only enough for Cullen to tug the cotton undershirt over his head, coming back more heated than before as Rowan watched Heimarrs pants get tighter and Cullen’s cock thicken. 

 

The kisses dissolved into nips and bites as Cullen worked to get Heimarr’s pants off, the Avvar lifting his hips to allow the leather trousers to be taken off, revealing a distinct lack of underwear. Finally, Rowan whistled through her teeth in warning when Heimarr went to take Cullen in hand.

 

“Now, now boys, let's not get hasty,” She said as they broke apart, Heimarr looking up at her as Cullen tried not to chase his lips. She rose from her place and walked over, thankful for the new prosthetic Dagna had created for her. 

 

A beautiful flush had spread across Cullen’s cheeks and down his chest, and he gulped as Rowan’s hands traced the ruby line of his collar. Her smile was wicked as she crooked a finger at Heimarr.

 

“Spread your legs beloved. I want our sweet boy to learn how to suck your cock.” She purred and Cullen moaned as the Avvar did as she asked. The Iron Bull may have been the largest of all of her soulmates, but Heimarr was a close second behind him, thick and long in all the right places. 

 

Now, she had plans to use what Bull had taught  _ her _ .

 

“Give me a color Cullen” She murmured, running her fingers through his hair. She delighted in the audible swallow and darkening of his eyes before his reply. 

 

“Green, Miss” He answered dutifully.

 

“Good boy. Now, lick him” She ordered and Cullen leaned forwards to do so. The Commander began to lave Heimarr’s cock with his tongue, tasting him for the first time in a long time. He reveled in how Heimarr physically shuddered at the first touch and Rowan’s soft hum as he continued to kiss and lick, a moan breaking out when he felt Rowan’s hand tighten in his hair when he tried to take more of him. 

 

“Please, can I take him?” He asked, looking up at Rowan. “Please miss?”

 

The woman grinned. “My my, you really want him, don't you? Go ahead honey, take as much as you want” She loosened her hand and watched as Cullen slowly but steadily took Heimarr into his mouth, to the delight of the other man.

 

“Fuck” Heimarr breathed, looking down at Cullen. The older man was beautiful as he took Heimarr down, eyes closed in bliss as the thick length rested in his tongue. Slowly, as not to startle him, Heimarr’s hand joined Rowan’s in Cullen's hair. 

 

“Be careful of your teeth honey” Rowan warned as Cullen began to bob his head in a steady rhythm. “We wouldn't want to hurt Sir, now would we?”

 

Cullen’s answer was a moan that made Heimarr’s head tip back and hands tighten in Cullen’s blonde curls. 

 

Then Cullen did something that surprised the both of them.

 

Rowan watched in wonder as on Cullen’s next pass down, he took more and more into his mouth until finally, his nose was buried in the curls at the base of Heimarr’s cock. 

 

“Fuck” She breathed, concentration breaking and Heimarr groaned in response, looking back down as Cullen. “You've been practicing, haven't you honey?”

 

Cullen came off of Heimarr’s cock with a wet popping sound and looked at her with dazed eyes and red, red lips. “I wanted to make you both feel good. Dorian helped me to practice” He rasped and Rowan couldn't help the smile that crept along her face. 

 

“Such a good boy I have” She purred and knelt down next to Cullen to kiss him, ignoring the sound Heimarr made at seeing the two of them down at his feet, Rowan dominating Cullen’s mouth and humming at the combined taste of her lovers. “Think you can keep going?”

 

“Please?” Cullen asked and Rowan led him back to Heimarr’s cock with a gentle hand. She noticed Heimarr’s muscles flex as Cullen swallowed him down to the base again and set a steady pace, only pulling off to lick the scarlet head and suckle at the leaking tip. She let Cullen set the pace at first, but eventually began to hold him down on Heimarr’s cock for longer periods of time until she pulled him off suddenly, making both men moan at the loss of sensation.

 

“Honey, I need you to listen,” She said, turning Cullen’s head towards her. “You've been doing so good for us, I want to try something. But that something means you won't be able to speak. Do you remember your watch-sign?”

 

“Three taps on the floor or your hand” He answered immediately and smiled into the awarded kiss Rowan gave him.

 

“Good boy. Now, unless you are going to watch-sign, I want your hands behind your back, okay?”

 

Cullen did so quickly and Rowan focused her gaze of Heimarr, whose hair had come loose from his braid sometime in the last half hour, making him look more wild than normal.

 

“No coming until I say” She ordered and flicked her eyes to where his hands were now clutching the furs laying along her bed, knuckles white with restraint. “Got it?”

 

“Yes Miss” He answered and Rowan’s grin turned feral.

 

“I have such good boys, don't I?” She purred and both of them blushed. She then crawled behind Heimarr and bracketed his hips with hers, her chest flush to his back. “Now, fuck his face” She whispered in the Avvar’s ear and watched him guide Cullen back onto his cock.

 

The Commander was a natural, or at the very least a quick learner, as he barely gagged when Heimarr began to thrust in and out of his mouth, slowly at first and speeding up when he realized Cullen could take it. It soon became hard for the younger man to keep up a rhythm and Rowan watched as he tried to keep from coming until the normally quiet moans turned into pleas, his deep voice breathy.

 

“Please Miss, let me come. Please, please-” He broke off as her hand came up to his neck and squeezed a bit. 

 

“Such a good boy” She tightened her hand and delighted when his chest heaved harder, trying to breath. “Go on, come for me baby” She pressed harder on his throat and watched as he held Cullen on his cock, hips stuttering and practically crying as he came, gasping and choking. 

 

She carefully extracted her hand and pulled Cullen off of him, the older man looking almost as wrecked as Heimarr.

 

“Do you want to come to honey?” She whispered and smiled at his eager nod. He gasped as she took him in hand and wasn't shocked when it only took a few strokes to make him come, bucking into her hand as she milked him into near-oversensitivity before laying him carefully next to Heimarr.

 

The boys cuddled as they came down, only making noise when she ran them over with a wet cloth (warmed a bit by magic and a tiny rune) and carefully slipped into bed behind Cullen after stripping down into only her smalls.

 

“Thank you Miss” Cullen murmured as she kissed him and Heimarr good-night, the other man grunting as he slipped into the Fade.

 

Rowan hummed and nipped at one of the marks already showing on his skin.

 

“No honey, thank you. Now get some sleep” She whispered and waved a hand, dowsing all the lights in her tower.

 

The next morning, she could barely keep a grin off her face when the War Council was called and Cullen could barely speak.

 

The look Leliana gave her didn't help at all.


End file.
